Mistress of the Dark Arts
"Mistress of the Dark Arts" is the fourth episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s second season. It is the twenty-sixth episode of the series. Synopsis Sleepy Hollow prepares for an explosive war as heroes and villains alike square off. Robin Hood and Dorothy Gale team up to destroy Mother Gothel, who has destroyed Maid Marian. Meanwhile, Lumiere arrives and assists Belle and the Evil Queen in figuring out Ursula's motives. Meanwhile, Cruella runs into two familiar faces, while Maleficent deals with Tinker Bell. In flashbacks, Tinker Bell betrays Maleficent's greatest secret. Recap Robin and Dorothy begin fighting Mother Gothel, who uses magic. Dorothy uses a pendant Robin gave her a long time ago to enhance her abilities. When Gothel is defeated, she teleports away. They are confronted by Ursula, who claims they are interfering with town policy. Robin slaps Ursula, and they run away. Meanwhile, Prince Phillip is watching, searching for Maleficent. In the Enchanted Forest of the past, Maleficent sneaks away from Pixie Hollow and flies to a castle, Prince Phillip's castle. The two share a loving kiss. Maleficent asks Phillip if they can run together - from responsibilities and burdens. Phillip says he'd love to. Unbeknownst to them, Tinker Bell has witnessed the whole seen. Cruella De Vil is walking down the street when her mother Malleve and her enemy Anita apprehend her. Cruella reports that she is still alive, and happy. Malleve congratulates her, and realizes that her unfinished business was Cruella's happiness. A light beam envelops a smiling Malleve, and she enters Paradise. Cruella, teary-eyed, notices Anita looking enviously at the beam. Cruella tells Anita she won't get her happy ending. Cruella throws water from a Lost Soul flask at Anita, who dissolves, going to Punishment. Cruella, satisfied, goes to meet with the Evil Queen and Belle. In the past, Maleficent returns, only to be confronted by Merryweather, the lead fairy. Maleficent tries to explain, but Tinker Bell reveals herself, and reveals what she did. Merryweather reveals to Maleficent that fairies can't love. She summons Phillip, who sees Maleficent's sad face. Merryweather rips out Maleficent's heart and orders her to kill Phillip. She is sadly forced to comply, and finishes the job. As Phillip dies, Maleficent apologizes and administers a true love's kiss. Furious, Maleficent vows to kill them both some day, retakes her heart, and flies away. In the present, Lumiere suggests to Belle that Ursula wants power. Believing this to be true, she tells the Evil Queen to take Ursula's power so they can win. Maleficent arrives, seeking Tinker Bell. Maleficent, furious about the past, summons Prince Phillip. They kiss. Maleficent decides that Tinker Bell can't love either, and takes her heart, and erases all her emotions. Tinker Bell, emotionless, receives her heart back. Maleficent then proceeds to manipulate her. Unbeknownst to them, Mother Gothel and Ursula watch, and evilly smile. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel * David Marson as Robin Hood Guest Starring * Lucy Filling as Malleve De Vil * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Nancy Clements as Anita Darling * John Miller as Lumiere * Betty Brown as Ursula * John Euing as King Adam * Andrew Tomas as Prince Phillip * Mercy Mason as Merryweather Category:Episodes